


when the snow falls

by winterheats



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: “Son Seungwan? What do you think you’re doing indoors during the first snow?!”





	when the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> \+ inspired by the fact that seulgi called wendy one time during the first snow and the latter enjoyed it from inside her room lol she's such a cute homebody :3

Seungwan arrived home earlier that morning and because of jetlag, she spent the whole day asleep in bed. Once she woke up, she was surprised to see that the sun had already gone down. 

She still felt exhausted, physically and mentally. The past two weeks were full of midterms and at the end of it all, she was glad that Americans celebrated Thanksgiving, because it meant that Seungwan got to go home for a week to spend some time with her family back in Ontario. Although she enjoyed the warmth of Southern California weather, even in the fall and winter, nothing would beat the seasons she experienced in her hometown.

The only sad thing to come out of the situation was being apart from Seulgi. They had started dating officially since the beginning of the semester, after a couple years of casually flirting in person and through text. Ever since they started dating, they had been completely inseparable. Seungwan had classes at the music department, and Seulgi at the film school. Because those two departments were directly across from each other on campus, things became only more convenient for them in terms of spending time with each other. 

Seulgi, like Seungwan, was an international student and attending USC on a scholarship. For Thanksgiving break, she was planning on staying on campus, only because she felt like it was a waste of money to spend on a plane ticket, when she was just going to go back to Korea during winter break anyway. Seungwan didn’t want Seulgi to spend Thanksgiving alone, and if she had the financial means she would pay for a plane ticket, but Seulgi assured her that she would be just fine on her own. It was she had been doing the past two years anyway. 

Seeing as it was her first night home, Seungwan was excited to have a home cooked meal with her family again. She went downstairs to go see if dinner had been made, only to find out that no one was home. She called out from the kitchen to see if anyone was in the house but she received only silence in return. 

Once back in her room, she saw the text messages from her parents saying they had gone out for dinner and didn’t want to disturb Seungwan. She was a little sad, but figured it would be nice to have the rest the house to herself for a bit.

\---

It was well in the night, about 9:30 PM, when Seungwan’s phone started ringing. It was Seulgi. An instant smile appeared on Seungwan’s face. “Hello?” she answered. 

“Son Seungwan? What do you think you’re doing indoors during the first snow?!”

Seungwan, phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder, walked towards her window. She had her blinds closed so she had absolutely no idea it was snowing outside. 

Once she parted her blinds, the sight of snow fall greeted her. “Huh, you’re right.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Seulgi asked.

“Yeah,” Seungwan agrees. It truly is a sight to see, and she really wishes she were with Seulgi in person to experience it with, rather than through the phone. 

But then something clicks in her head. “How’d you it was snowing where I am? Also, how did you know I was at home?” 

There was no response for a moment.

“Come to your front door.”

Seungwan’s heart immediately started racing as she darted downstairs to her front door. 

“Took you long enough,” teases Seulgi once Seungwan opened the door. 

Seungwan can’t help but smile adoringly at the sight of Seulgi, hair in a bun, her neck wrapped in a thick scarf, wearing a long coat and jeans. “Hi,” she says. 

“Hi,” Seungwan replies. The abnormality of the situation doesn’t kick in for a couple seconds, but when it does, Seungwan immediately throws her arms around Seulgi. The latter stumbles back a bit in shock. “What are you doing here?!” Seungwan asks, her arms still around Seulgi.

“I came here to see you, of course.”

Seungwan finally lets go and gives Seulgi some room. She sees the suitcase at Seulgi’s foot, and her eyes widen. 

“Are you gonna invite me in or not?”

Seungwan’s breaks her focus from the suitcase back to Seulgi. “Right! Sorry, come in.” Seungwan steps back and gestures for Seulgi to enter. The latter takes a step but stops for a moment. 

“Hold on.”

“Is everything alright?”

Seulgi smiles, “Can we sit on your porch for a bit and just enjoy the snow?”

In that moment, Seungwan had never felt more in love. 

And so the two of them sat there, on Seungwan’s front porch, huddled closely next to each other for warmth and comfort, enjoying the snow fall before them. Neither of them said anything for a bit, but they both knew being together alone meant more than words could ever say. 

As expected, Seulgi would be the one to break the silence. “Were you just not aware that it was snowing outside?” she asked. 

Seungwan goffed. “I don’t think you’re in the right position to be asking me questions when you’re the one who showed up to my front door, completely unannounced!”

With her eyes closed, Seulgi nodded in agreement. “Okay, fair point.”

“Anyway, what are you doing here?”

Seulgi pouted, and the sight was enough to make Seungwan melt. “Please don’t do that,” she said half jokingly, half sternly. 

“Can’t you just enjoy the first snow with me? This is our first snow together, _ever_ , and you’re gonna waste it asking me questions?”

Seungwan just looked at her girlfriend, and thought about how crazy she could be sometimes. But she was grateful for her, in love with her. 

“Cheesy cliche romance now, questions later!” Seulgi said. 

“Alright alright,” Seungwan agreed. Because she felt bold and in the moment, Seungwan extended her arm out above the top of the back of the swing, and rested her hand on Seulgi’s shoulder. The latter scooted her upper body closer and shifter her lower body a bit farther, in order for her to comfortably rest her head on Seungwan’s shoulder. 

They watched contently as the snow continued to fall in the night. 

“This is nice,” Seulgi said softly. 

“It really is,” Seungwan agreed, resting her head on top of Seulgi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing wenseul so i hope i did them justice !
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
